


Great » Katsuki Bakugou x Reader

by Bakuthere



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, F/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuthere/pseuds/Bakuthere
Summary: Every person in the world has two marks on their body. One matches your soulmate, and the other matches your worst enemy. See, most people have no clue which is which, but you do, since they are both the same.





	Great » Katsuki Bakugou x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using this app.. if this story turns out bad or I somehow fucked something up, I’m sorry!

‘Well this is new. Totally crazy, what am I even doing here?’ You thought as you stood outside of your new school, U.A. Academy. It wasn’t as though you didn’t want to be there, more that you were nervous.

Your whole life, you were homeschooled. Your mother and father cared for you a lot, but were over protective. Most of it had to do with your marks, since they were both the exact same.

See, every one in the whole world has two marks, one on their left side, one on their right side. It could be anywhere, from your head to your toes.

Yours are both on your hips, identical. Most people have two completely different marks, one signifies and is the same as your worst enemy, while the other is your soulmate.

Of course, the marks were different for every individual person. If someone has a love heart with an arrow through it, only their soulmate would have the same, so yours being identical, meant that my soulmate was also going to be your worst enemy.

You had a little bird pointing towards some writing, which read “20/4,22/7” In neat, cursive script.

Since being homeschooled, you hadn’t met many people, so you had never really had friends, but now, entering a high school, a proper one, you thought it might be your chance to get yourself out there and make some friends.

As you took short, quick steps up the stairs and down the hall to your classroom, your nervousness started to really get to you. Whenever someone with a mark feels something such as nervousness, embarrassment, fear or anything like that, their mark will begin to grow hot.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, you slowly pushed open the door. The kids in the classroom turned to glance at you, before returning to their conversations. Smiling, you headed toward the seat with your name on it, plopping down and using your quirk to try and cool down your marks.

Your quirk is called Freeze. You can make snow, ice, cold air and so on come from your hands, but if you used it too much and got dehydrated, you would pass out and freeze to death, if not taken care of.

Holding your hands on top of your hips, over your skirt, you slowly began to cool them down. As they cooled down, so did your nerves. After dealing with that, you looked around, examining your classmates.

Two boys caught your attention quickly, as the blue haired one screeched at the blonde one for having his feet on the table.

“You think I care who sat at this damned table before me?” He growled, glaring at the blue haired boy.

“That’s disrespectful!” The blue one screeched once again, before the blonde haired boy was distracted by someone who had entered the classroom.

‘Oh dear. This is going to be a long year, but at least I’ll be entertained.’ You hummed quietly, looking up at the green haired boy who was being glared at. You had fully intended not to be a part of the drama or be involved with anyone in this room more than you had to be.

Before long, the teacher had showed up in a sleeping bag. You were happy, having been entertained so far.

“Get into your Physical Education uniforms and meet me outside.” He instructed. Everyone followed his orders, grabbing their uniforms and heading to the change rooms.

You were confused, since the opening ceremony would be on soon. Was he going to make you go in your PE uniforms just for fun?

Nonetheless, you took your school uniform off carefully, placing it in your locker.

“Hi! Sorry if this comes out of nowhere, but are those your marks?” A girl with a brown bob cut asked, gesturing to the marks on your hips.

You felt them start to heat up with embarrassment, knowing that people were actually looking at you as you changed. You quickly nodded, pulling your PE uniform as fast as you could.

“They’re pretty! But why are they the same..?” The girl wondered to herself, before snapping out of it and introducing herself as Uraraka Ochako.

“I’m (L/N) (Y/N).. it’s nice to meet you, Uraraka-san.” You nodded toward her, smiling and pulling your hair out of your PE uniform.

“Man, this is strange isn’t it?” She asked. “I think we will miss the opening ceremony..”

You hummed a short reply, slipping your shoes back on and closing your locker, before you both left the change rooms together.

“Wanna be friends? It’s weird being in a new school with all new people..” she scratched the back of her head, laughing awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure!” You smiled. She didn’t seem like the type of girl who would be a part of drama or controversy.

The teacher, Aizawa Sensei, announced that you would be missing the ceremony to do a Quirk Apprehension Test.

Let’s just say, you were beyond excited. Being active was something that you found fun, loving the feeling of adrenaline.

“In middle school you did all of these tests, with the rule that you couldn’t use your quirk.” He started explaining. “But, that doesn’t show the full potential of your power, since your quirk is a part of you.”

“Bakugou.” He called on the blonde boy- who was now known as Bakugou to you. He told him to use his quirk to throw the ball as far as he could. “As long as you don’t step outside of the white circle, anything goes.”

The blonde smirked, grabbing the ball, making his way to the circle and stretching his arm. He breathed a breath of concentration, before swinging his arm back, sending the ball off with an explosion and yelling “DIE!”

The ball went flying out of sight quickly, as the loud explosion sound rang in your ears, making you cringe slightly.

“That was so cool..” some classmates mumbled, as others mumbled similar statements.

Aizawa said nothing, flipping a device around to face the class, that said “705.2 Meters.” On it.

“Woah! Finally a hero like record!” Someone called out. You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

‘Totally crazy.’ You hummed, as his eyes locked onto yours, and everything else seemed to fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it doesn’t annoy any of you that I made your birthday the 22 July. That’s a special date to me, and the birthdate of (Y/N) was something I needed set in the story.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I’ll fix them up soon.


End file.
